Surrender
by A113 Cowgirl
Summary: Rose is capable of love. Pearl is incapable of loving anyone else.


Requested on tumblr by n0tanangl.

 **Surrender**

 _You have to tell you. You can't put this off any longer_. Rose was barely present in her and Pearl's spar.

"Hya! Heis!" Pearl shouted a different kiai with every thrust of her sword. Rose, on the other hand, silently deflected each one. She moved her treasured sword as if it were a fifth limb, completely rythmatic and controlled.

 _She deserves to know._

"Kya!" Pearl did a complete spin and ended the spar with a graceful, checkmate of a thrust. Rose smiled proudly.

"Well done, my pearl. Quite the swordfighter you're becoming." Rose sheathed her sword, as Pearl failed to hide a blush.

"Oh, only through your training, Rose. I don't know what I'd do without you." Normally Rose would take humor and confidence in Pearl's frequent praises, but this one instead made her cringe.

"Pearl, how about we do some more practice today, but this time..." Pearl glanced up to meet her eye. "this time let's fuse." Rose finished with a smile. Pearl's gasp was followed by giddy agreement.

"Oh, yes! It's been so long since we've fused!" And she bounced to a good enough distance to begin their dance. Rose sighed, reluctantly swaying the folds of her skirt to join her.

 _This is the best way._

And a mere dip later, they were Rainbow Quartz again. Pearl was quick to join Rose in the mental harmony that came along with fusion, the fusing of their minds. It was almost like telepathy, but closer. Deeper. Like opening up one's mind entirely to another, allowing them to swim through memories, thoughts, emotions, everything. Pearl was beyond content being in this state with Rose, she was blissful. Although she sensed a tenseness within them.

Rose, are you okay? She called out silently. Rose didn't offer any form of answer for a moment, until she brought a thought to surface for them both to see. She could feel Pearl's confusion, then her shock, and then her hurt. Her pain radiated between them, and Rose felt it as much as she.

Without warning, Rainbow Quartz collapsed, and they separated. Pearl sat on the ground, her arms behind her to barely lift her weak body. Rose stood over her, offering a hand, her expression empathetic and apologizing.

"I'm sorry."

"You… you're…" She was unable to finish. Rose sighed again and gently sat beside her.

"Greg and I decided to have a child, as you now know. And of course, this child will be half gem, so it will need it's own gem to survive. Therefore..." Tears sprung unannounced from Pearl's wide eyes.

"No, no! Rose, there's got to be another way!" She shouted desperately, grabbing Rose's forearm.

"There isn't. Please, my Pearl, be happy. This is a beautiful, beautiful thing! And has probably never happened before." She smiled.

"There has to be a way out of this. Homeworld, we could go back! Their technology, it could help you! We can find a way, Rose, you don't have to go through with this!" Pearl begged through her tears. Rose solemnly shook her head.

"Pearl, please understand. This is what I _want._ I'm happy. Please, be happy with me." Pearl suddenly stood, towering over Rose.

" _No!_ This isn't what you want! This is what _he_ wants! He's just, he's just _using_ you! This is just him trying to fulfill some ridiculous human instinct to reproduce!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger in Rose's shocked face. Hot angry tears still streamed throughout her rage. "He doesn't love you, Rose! He's a filthy, barbaric, human! Don't let him do this to you, Rose! Don't let him do this to us! I, I-" And her slim form collapsed to the ground, sobbing and clutching her own torso. Rose, though hurt, put a hand on her heaving back. Her arms embraced the young gem in an attempt to comfort her, though the loud wails continued.

"Pearl, this is a product of love. It's a thing of beauty." She tried to soothe her. Pearl looked up, though unable to meet her eye yet.

"I… I can't lose you..." She whispered, still clutching her body. Rose felt a pang in her chest.

"You won't, Pearl, I promise you will _never_ lose me." She smiled and hugged her close. "I will always be within this child, I will always be a part of it. As long as my child lives, so will I. And I will be so, so happy."

"You know I won't be able to stand to be around the thing that takes you from me." Pearl spat.

"In due time. I know you love me, so I am confident you will love it." Rose cooed. Pearl sighed, her tears lessening. Minutes passed in silence.

"How long..." She asked reluctantly.

"About 6 months, in earth's time." Rose stood, helping Pearl to her feet along the way. They stood facing one another, Pearl staring at the ground with a heavy heart. After a moment, she threw her arms around Rose, and clung to her for dear life.

"Then let's make the most of it."


End file.
